


It’s Been Too Long

by Rogueangelll



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, 19th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Desperate, Fluff, Hamilton is too excited honestly, M/M, Makeup Sex, One Shot, PWP, Sex after long-distance, Smut, Spooning, intimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogueangelll/pseuds/Rogueangelll
Summary: Laurens comes home to New York, where his boyfriend has been seething for three months (but still watering his plants).





	It’s Been Too Long

Obviously smut warning

Cussing

Idk there aren't triggers 

Modern, historical appearance 

• • •

Something in the air made Hamilton shiver.  He pulled his coat tighter around his torso and tucked his arms under one another—but he was still cold.  He wished Laurens were there—he'd warm him up.  

A wet leaf hit him on the cheek with a smack.  He brushed it off with a frustrated sigh.  New York was way too cold.  He should have picked a better place to meet Laurens.  The subway of all places—God, it was terrible.  This was Laurens' fault.  If he hadn't gone to South Carolina for so long, he wouldn't have moved back in with Mulligan in New Jersey. If Laurens had stayed in New York, that's where he would have stayed as well. 

There was talk of getting an apartment together. They'd move in and settle down. The idea of moving in together had been talked about a lot between them, actually. It was a given.

Marriage was mentioned once or twice. They'd made a remark here or there, perhaps mentioned it when Hamilton was ranting about gay marriage rights, but it was no more than an afterthought.

First of all, they'd have to move in. Second, Laurens would have to man the fuck up and stop letting his father get to him.

Okay, Hamilton decided, that wasn't a fair demand. He knew that Laurens' relationship with his father was a broken one and something he himself never felt like he could fully understand, as he never had to come out to either of his parents. It's not as if his own father or brother have a fuck where he was now.  So all of this made him strangely envious.  Hamilton wished he had the guts to hate his own father, but he barely knew the man.  He had no capacity for that hatred.

However, he knew Laurens could—and should—hate his father.  Henry Laurens has always, as far as Hamilton had seen, made his son's life a living hell.  Shit, Hamilton hated Henry Laurens—and he didn't spend his whole life being raised by him.  He simply hated him because he had caused so much pain in the heart of his boyfriend.  One was allowed to hate one's significant other's parents, right?  Or was that breaking some sort of code?

Regardless, Hamilton already decided he'd make an exception for Henry Laurens.  He'd hate him whether it was against the rules or not.

It was so easy to blame this all on Laurens.  Hamilton could so easily lay his anger upon Laurens; stressed that he shuts down; stressed that he feigns strength; stressed that he so values pride; stressed, most of all, that John Laurens was such a goddamn heartache, and that he would never be able to get over that fucking stud now.

He was so tangled in this romance of theirs.  He made a note in his head that, if they were "back in the day" or whatever, he still would not stay away.  No amount of social pressure would curb his immediate attractions, his later affections, and his culminating love for John Laurens.  That would have been a sin to which there was no cure for him.  And his lovesick heart reflected now that, still, there was no cure to love.

Hamilton groaned.  It was so cold.  Stupid Laurens better show up soon.  His head hurt form sleepless nights—it also hurt from just now thinking about some weird alternative world in which he and Laurens were tangled in a relationship during a time in which it would have been illegal to be.  He couldn't just not think about this.  What if he was born in the eighteenth century or something, and what if he fell in love with Laurens all over again—but this time, it was illegal.  How could a romance be illegal?  The heart wants what it wants, does it not?  Illegal?  Illegal?  Seriously, illegal?

Well, he thought ironically to himself, it might as well be illegal today since Henry Laurens somehow dictates everything his firstborn does.

Just as Hamilton was pondering over this, he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back into reality with one swift motion as he spun around and embraced the owner of the hand.  

He held tightly, so tightly, onto Laurens.  Neither said a word.  Laurens squeezed Hamilton's waist, kissed his head, then picked him up and spun him around.  People walking out of the subway tunnel fanned out around them.  Hamilton had hated this cold, he had been angry that Laurens was gone so long, he had been itching to see him and annoyed that Laurens took forever to just get off the subway, but here he was—finally—and Hamilton could only grin and laugh.  He did so in spite of himself.

"Missed you," Hamilton said quickly.  It was preamble to a long speech about how much he missed and loved Laurens, how he never wanted him to leave so long again, how sorry he was that they fought before Laurens left.  

But, Laurens hushed him.  He set Hamilton down.  He whispered reassurances of affection against Hamilton's ear, pulled him closer, and closed his eyes.

"Let's go home.  To your apartment," Hamilton specified.  He took Laurens' hand.  Before they set off, Laurens kissed Hamilton.  He grabbed his luggage and squeezed his hand in return.  Hamilton went on, "I kept your stupid plants alive, even though we fought and I—I was mad at you."

"I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry—"

"I know.  It's okay.  I am, too, I've been such a goddamn asshole, J.  I'm sorry."

"I'll never, ever leave for that long again.  I hate South Carolina, I hate it.  I'm not myself, especially not without you."

Hamilton laughed bitterly, brushing against his arm.  "I'm not, either.  I was... I spent so much time at your place that I'm hardly sure I live at mine anymore.  Yours had AC and the electrical was included in your rent, so... you know."

"Yeah?  That's the reason?"

"Well, I kept staying there even after your pillow stopped smelling like you, so yeah, that's the reason."

Laurens couldn't stop smiling.  "You know, it was only hot here up until September, and I left in August.  It's November.  Also, I would've mailed you my pillow," he joked.  "You should've mailed me your pillow."

"That sounds so disgusting."

"...Yeah."

"Not gonna lie, I maybe, probably, most likely would've done it.  Anything for you," he said in a sing-song voice softly.  "You're just... God, J, I missed you.  So much," he almost whined.  "I'm never leaving your place.  Just a heads-up.  I can't go back to Mulligan's," he groaned. "He just got engaged to Beth and I think he wants me out."

"I'm all right with that."

"I know we've talked about it, but we should move in together.  We'll get an apartment.  Then every day when we're home from work, we don't have to make plans to see each other.  We'll just be there, together, just..." he sighed then groaned.  

"I want to."

"Yeah?"

"Of course."

"You know, John, I was always worried that I would just... fall out of love with you," he whispered honestly.  Laurens struggled to hear him over the din of the city, but he wouldn't interrupt to ask him to speak up.  "But we're adults, for real, and I can't imagine anybody else I want to love for the rest of my life.  Every day, I just woke up and I expected to see you there.  And you weren't.  And before you left, I wasn't sure if I was fooling myself or not when I told myself that I wanted to love you forever.  But, when you were gone, I realized that I couldn't live without you."  He breathed in, a bit shaky, and leaned his head against Laurens' shoulder.  "That's a lot to lay on you and I know you're only just now getting back, but I'm serious, John.  I'm so serious."

Laurens stopped walking.  Hamilton turned to face him, nervous about Laurens' reaction.  But, he only dipped his head down to kiss him.  That was enough of an answer for Hamilton.  He, again, took Laurens' hand and began pulling him along again, smiling.

"I swear, half of my shit is already at your place.  Sorry, babe," Hamilton said quickly with a laugh.  He continued to drag Laurens.

"You have work tomorrow?"

"I convinced G-Wash to give me a whole week off."  He was clearly very proud of himself for that feat.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I'm proud."

"He yelled at me, but it's okay."

Laurens frowned.  "Aw."

"Mildly so, and it was worth it.  Don't you worry your pretty little face, J."

"Ah, well, as long as it was 'mildly so'."

"You know, I can't wait to get back.  Not only did I clean the shit out of your apartment," he lowered his voice and stopped walking so that he could pull Laurens close in the middle of the sidewalk, "but I stocked up on lube and condoms.  You know what that means," he said teasingly.  Laurens wrinkled his nose and laughed.  

"Can't wait."

"You don't sound so excited."

"I am," he laughed.  It came out very defensively.  Hamilton then turned to continued to walk.  

"Good, because I have been starved of affection and sex and you.  I've been confined to like, old nudes of you and stuff, and you know."

"How sweet, a man of fidelity."

He grinned.  "I know, I'm just so sweet."

Laurens shook his head and chuckled.  "I don't know how I've lived without you for these few months."

"Me neither.  I'm a joy to be around."

• • •

"Look, John!  It's so clean!  I did the dishes and the laundry!"

Laurens set down his backpack and suitcase, then closed the door behind him.  "You were a squatter."

"But I cleaned."

"Would you forgive a squatter if he cleaned?"

"Yes, I would.  And also, I missed you, and I had to feed your dumb plants.  And, again, I cleaned.  Me."

"Thanks for cleaning," he laughed and felt Hamilton pushing him against the wall.  The shorter man was somehow so feisty and insistent that he just let it happen.  Hamilton kissed him.

"I love you enough to clean."

He grinned and shook his head.  "A man after my own heart."

Hamilton kissed him again, then backed up and took his hand to showcase the plants.

"Look, they're all alive and well!  You probably named them or whatever."

"...No, I didn't."

"You sure?  Whatever, they've sort of grown on me anyway—pun not intended.  I provided water and carbon dioxide, they provided oxygen and ambience.  That's what we call a codependent relationship in nature, my love.  Having plants is actually a smart decorative decision."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Perhaps I'm trying to."

He laughed.  "Did you learn how to cook while I was gone, also?"

"Actually—"

"Oh, whatever have I done to deserve you?"

"I made my own ice cream, J!  Homemade mint chocolate chip!  It's healthy and I bought all the ingredients fair trade.  Are you proud?"

"That and mildly turned on."

"It's in the freezer.  I bought you reusable straws, too, and reusable grocery bags, and also!" he gasped, "mason jars!  Like the big ones that you can put, I dunno, sugar or whatever in, and fair trade coffee!"

"When you say that you bought me this stuff, do you really mean you bought this stuff for you?"

"Pft, no.  I don't care about the environment.  You're the nut."

"Wow.  Turned off."

Hamilton scoffed and pulled Laurens out of the kitchen and to the small bedroom.  "I dragged my ass to my laptop to actually order some prints of photos of us.  I framed one, it was my favorite," he pointed to the picture on the nightstand, "and since you're all artsy, you can figure out the other ones."

Laurens didn't let go of his hand as he stepped forward to pick up the photo.  It was of them smiling on their three year anniversary.  They looked so nice and happy.  He remembered that night.  It felt like it happened a million years ago—just a couple weeks before Laurens had to leave.  They actually went out to a nice restaurant for once.  It was just them.  They looked so great.

He set the photo down and couldn't hold it back any longer.  He grabbed Hamilton and kissed him, arms around his waist and pulling him down to the bed behind them.  Hamilton grinned and opened his mouth a bit.  He kicked off his shoes.  Laurens had already taken his off, but he realized he himself had been so excited to show Laurens home that he forgot to.

Laurens couldn't wait another second.  It was a mess—they were a mess—they just couldn't get enough of one another.  It was a mess of their clothes being tugged off, their lips never able to land on one another quite right.  

"I fucking missed you," Laurens breathed, panted.  He was on his back, now.  

Hamilton sat up on his hips and took a moment to catch his breath.  Laurens tried to pull him back down, but he resisted.  He smirked.  "I missed you, too.  That's why I'm gonna make you savor this."

"Alexander!"

"Woah, never expected such a vibrant protest," he jabbed.  "Sorry, J."

"Alex..."

"Sweet and slow, my love."

"I hate you right now."

He laughed, then got off the bed and with slow, steady hands, he unbuttoned his jeans and stripped.  He began to pull down his briefs but stopped teasingly.  Laurens sat up and began to pull off his own boxers.  Hamilton stretched a bit to show off his body, so beautiful to Laurens, as he opened the nightstand drawer and grabbed lube and a condom.  He stood at the edge of the bed between Laurens' spread legs.  

Laurens got the message.  He put his hands on the back of Hamilton's thighs and pulled him closer.  Hamilton brought one knee up to the bed, kissing him.  He felt Laurens' hand slipping into his briefs and he stopped him, smirking.  Laurens groaned.  He brushed his lips over the stubble on Laurens' cheek.  

"Alexander, please..."

"Please?"

"Alex."

"You're so hot, J, you gotta let me treat you once in a while.  Come on."  He pushed Laurens back on the bed again, now sitting on his thighs again.  He wrapped his hands around Laurens' cock.  The gesture elicited a soft groan from him, and he turned his head, the whisper of "Alexander," just barely on his lips.  Hamilton squeezed, applied pressure, but wouldn't move his hands.  

He let go with one hand, the other remaining, while the free one moved to touch along Laurens' jaw.  He felt the freshly shaved skin, feeling pleased that Laurens was always so clean, so careful in his routine with everything.  His hand moved into Laurens' soft hair, the conditioned dirty blonde, and pulled his head up a bit.  He beckoned him closer.

"Ph, my God, there's so much... time for this—foreplay.  Please, please, I just need to love you.  Please, baby..."

"'Baby'?  I haven't heard that one in a while.  You must be really—"

"I am, just, please.  I'll call you 'baby' a million times if you just let me love you. I'll be slow, I'll savor it, I just don't want to wait."

"All right, okay, calm down."  He pulled his hands away from Laurens and threw them up in defense, laughing lightly.  "I'm all yours, dear—"

Before he could properly get the words out, Laurens had sat up and grabbed him by the waist, wrestled him down and flipped him over. He kissed his neck as he spooned him. Hamilton couldn't help the short giggles escaping his throat as Laurens sucked on the juncture of his neck.

He rubbed down Hamilton's arm. "Where'd you lose the lube?"

"I— dropped it," he said, voice noticeably lower than before. His light, laughing tone disappeared. "Somewhere."

"Don't move." Laurens pulled away, sad to do so. He felt heavy. He looked around for the condom and lube, finding it easily as it had rolled down the dip in the bed from the weight of their bodies. He enveloped his body back around Hamilton and handed the items to him. "Hold this."

Hamilton hummed. Laurens pressed his lips again to the spot where he had sucked a bright red spot. He ran his hands down Hamilton's body. God, he missed this. He missed this so, so much. He moved his hands down Hamilton's body and pulled at the waistband of the briefs he'd tried to take off of him earlier.

"Can I?" he whispered. He felt Hamilton nod against him, so he pushed them down, still rushed, although he tried to take it slow. Hamilton had wanted it slow. And boy, he'll give it to him—and he'll certainly savor it. He readjusted and pushed Hamilton's legs so that he was in fetal position. 

"Hand me the lube?"

"What do you say?" Hamilton teased lightly.

"Hand me the lube, baby?"

"Better..." 

He handed the items over his shoulder blindly to Laurens. Laurens took a split second to kiss the back of his hand as he took them. Then, he wasted no time opening it up and using it. He pulled on the condom after milking some of Hamilton's moans, took away his fingers, and pushed just the head of his cock in. He recognized the way Hamilton squirmed.

"Now who's the eager one?" Laurens said, lips by his ear. He pressed close as he could in the position and put his arm over Hamilton's body, on his chest to keep him close. Hamilton buried his face in Laurens' arm. He didn't want to let go, either.

He pushed in slowly. The position was good for being closed, for being slow, for savoring this, but it wasn't a good angle to thrust the way he wanted to. But maybe Hamilton was right—taking it slowly was perfect.

"J..."

"Yeah, baby?"

He thought he'd die of embarrassment. Now that Laurens knew he liked being called that, he'd probably say it all the time—outside of sex, too, or—oh, God forbid—in public.

"I love you," Hamilton groaned softly. He said it in a matter-of-fact tone—as if he was almost bragging—as if it was common knowledge—so obvious. How could you not know? I love you, John, and it's not a big deal. It's just a fact.

Laurens felt himself smile, tears in his eyes. "I love you... more than you could ever know," he breathed out heavily. "Shit."

"You didn't—hear the but. I love y-you, but if you leave me again for that long I s-swear I'll kill myself. I-I'll fucking die, John. I need you. You're... goddamn oxygen."

Laurens bit down on his shoulder. It wasn't hard, but Hamilton gasped and dug his nails into Laurens' arm. He felt the hand in his hair, Laurens' left hand, tighten. 

"Don't ever leave me again," he repeated, all but begged. "Never, ever... ever, John, y-you hear?"

"Never," Laurens panted. He felt the heat in his eyes threaten to spill over, now. He was eternally grateful that Hamilton couldn't see him. "Never."

"I love you."

Laurens hummed and squeezed his own eyes shut, feeling the heat now running down his cheeks. They fell over his nose, clumped on one side of his face before falling to the pillow. He breathed out against Hamilton's shoulder. Why was he so warm, so soft, so clammy and sweaty and inviting and goddammit, handsome?

He pushed into him as fast as he could, but the angle was so frustrating. It restricted him. He wanted to jerk Hamilton off, too, but couldn't detach his arms from his chest or hair—that would be an act of release, of not having Hamilton as close and comfortable as he'd craved.

"Can you touch yourself?" Laurens breathed.

Hamilton shifted and pushed his body away from the mattress as much as possible in order to tuck his arm under him and reach it down to his cock. Laurens hummed against his skin, pleased with the small grunt Hamilton had made as he'd coincidentally timed the thrust with his hand.

"Perf—ect." It was low and primal, but the way his breath caught reminded them both that Laurens was as weak as he—enjoying this just as much.

"I'm—gonna come," Hamilton groaned again as he said this. He jerked his hips.

"Soon?"

"It's been so... fucking long since... maybe. Maybe. Ah, J—"

Laurens teased his hand up to Hamilton's mouth, prodded it open with his thumb. He pushed his middle and index finger in. Hamilton sucked in them—fingers were a good (poor) distraction from all this. He let out a particularly sharp hum, having to stop himself from biting down as Laurens had thrust deep, buried himself deep inside of him, his thrusts not slower, but deeper—they were sure. Hamilton felt like he was unraveling from the inside out.

He opened his mouth wide as Laurens hooked his fingers on the corner of his lip, tugging. 

"Ch'ay," he exclaimed, trying to say 'J'. He made a low, almost growling noise, then whimpered and closed his lips around his fingers again. Laurens felt his tongue run between them, sucking them, and he could only bite down harder on Hamilton's shoulder. He moved his mouth so he wouldn't hurt him, and instead pressed the bridge of his now there, eyes shut tightly.

Hamilton couldn't force himself to work the fingers out of his mouth so he could telling Laurens he was about to come. He just sucked harder, then stopped and patted his lips, tongue limp as his hips jerked and he was coming. He felt his legs tremble. His hand stopped moving on his cock, but Laurens kept moving inside him. 

Laurens had taken his fingers away and opted to squeeze Hamilton as close as humanly possible, as if he wasn't taking the role of a boa constrictor before. He needed him. His grip tightened in his hair as he pulled Hamilton's head back, exposing his throat and jaw (while also eliciting a gasp).

He moved up, pushing Hamilton down further on his cock and gaining the proper angle to bury his face in Hamilton's neck and shoulder. He breathed his scent, felt the sweat on his lips, and only pushed in again and again. He was barely even thrusting at this point. He'd gotten sloppy.

"J— hhg, John." Hamilton's breath sounded strangled.

Laurens wanted to say something back, but couldn't as he felt his body jut and tense, no longer able to push into Hamilton, just staying there, coming in the condom.

Hamilton couldn't help but moan at the feeling, although he was spent, so done, just tired and craving to be disgusting and cuddle with Laurens.

Laurens finally was able to speak. "...Love you," he panted.

Hamilton laughed and winged as he pulled out, then turned so that his body was enveloped in Laurens' arms, and he was facing him—his lips, and his chest and neck, and his heat. They were breathing the same air and he loved it.

"Do you? Don't... believe you," Hamilton teased, earning him Laurens' hand on the back of his thigh pulling him closer, then Laurens' lips on his.

He closed his eyes, sure he'd fall asleep right then. The kiss broke but he pressed his forehead to Laurens' cheek, his delicious skin, and curled up. He was acutely aware of Laurens taking off the condom, of him knotting it and throwing it somewhere, of him wrapped his arms back around him and pulling up the covers. He felt numb at this point to all of it.

• • •

"What about pizza, J?" Hamilton groaned. "It doesn't have to be such a big deal. I'm tired."

"You took a four hour nap."

"Still tired."

"If I didn't know you well," Laurens said, "then I'd be completely confused as to how you could possibly fall asleep after sex in the middle of the afternoon."

"I was tired and you were so warm!" he defended. "Sue me."

Laurens shook his head. "I'll order pizza... you want Hawaiian?"

"I thought we've been over this. Putting pineapple on pizza is no more Hawaiian than putting peppers on pizza and calling it Mexican. It's completely—"

"Fine, do you want pineapple-ham pizza?" He watched Hamilton nod. "Jesus, I missed you and your..." he didn't even have to say it. Arguments? Way with words? Defiance? Regardless, both knew what Laurens could've finished that sentence with.

"I'll order the pizza. I have the number saved in my phone as Baby with a heart emoji. Your contact is just John, by the way."

"Seriously—"

"I'm kidding," he said quickly. "It's just Little Caesars. Your contact is still John, but that's all I need. I don't wanna be that annoying, overly dramatic bitch who has their significant other's contact as something stupid like 'Babe' with five 'e's and a dozen heart emojis. Or a long one, like 'John' with the last name being 'the most amazing boyfriend'. Ick."

"Okay, okay." He laughed. "Your name is just Alexander on mine."

"Completely fair, as that is my name."

"Have you... like, should we text some of our friends? Hang out with them now that I'm back?"

"Maybe like, after I'm done with you."

He laughed. "All right."


End file.
